Love of few
by xdeathsdoorsx
Summary: This is my second story about super minecraft daily (thank you aphmau for making my perverted side come out) inspired by the live stream its on wattpad but im not sure if it will be taken down so im putting here too
1. Love of few

Chapter 1

The crew flew back to the hall, Pbat took off his star lord helmet. The sweat glistened on his skin Aphmau looked over and blushed. "Um.. P- P- Pbat your shirts ripped" as she looked away Pbat looked down and saw that there was a gash in his suit exposing the sun on his six pack, "Thank you Jess." He leaned in closer, and her face turned from pink to crimson "Wha- what about Sly." As she shifted uncomfortably, "what about him," as he grabbed her breastplate strap and adjusted it. "I'm just fixing you armor strap", Jess sighed disappointedly as Silverman Aka Sly landed with Cyborg and/or Redhood Aka Katokatz. Sly landed just as Pbat pulled away Jess's face still burning red, His eyes widened then his face turned dark. He closed his helmets face mask. "Oh Pbat, Jess I didn't know this was a thing, sorry for interrupting." "Sly Wait!" Pbat yelled as sly flew away in the direction of his floating base. Pbat put on his helmet and got ready to fly after him, when Jess put her hand on his shoulder. "Its my fault for blushing so much it was very misleading, I'll get him But you have to stay here make sure you know who." she coughed "_steven_ doesn't pay us a visit,we don't want to come back with an exploded house Ok." Before he could answer Jess started to spin her hammer and flew off her hair copper in the sunlight, that being the only thing they could see before she disappeared in the horizon. Burn and Pbat stood there uncomfortably "What should we do now?" Pbat asked. "Maybe we should fix your suit" Kat shrugged as they walked into the hall.

Jess knew she was close when the wind from the thrusters under Sly's base started pulling on her armor trying to ground her, but she kept flying through it until she landed on his base. The cube of precious metals floating above a pool of water, the vent at the bottom of it emited a sort of blue haze that floated onderneath the cube. She walked past it still thinking about it... the technology of it still amazed her. She walked into 'Silverman's' work room. He was bent over his crafting bench the helmet of his stealth suit on the chest next to him the rest of it still on, Jess started thinking about how suit really brings out his features "WAIT." She thought "stay focused I have to tell him what really happened." "Sly Knock Knock," Jess said startling Sly he turned around a drop of sweat dripped down his face and said "what do you want _Jess, _shouldn't you be at the hall with Pbat." Getting his grounded again after the talking, "Um,i came to clear some stuff up, The thing is Pbat was just fixing my armor strap, you don't have to be mad nothing happened between us." Sly moved so fast that Jess only saw a black and orange blur. Dropping her hammer in surprise as he grabbed her by the waist pulling her close till they with face to face. When Sly touched her body, it electrified him but he didn't care, he ws only thinging about what he was about to say. "Jess I don't need clearing up its fine i just want to know what you think about me when I Confess that... I love you." She blushed answering with a kiss on the lips. she pulled away and looked into Slys eye's and that was when he took the lead. He pulled her even closer kissing her forcefully, she returned the with the same force as only the goddess of thunder would, resisting her urge to melt into his arms.

Jess opened her lips allowing Slys tongue in her mouth and without hesitation he slipped his tongue in her mouth. There tongues wrestled for dominance they stayed like this for minutes until they separated for breath the saliva fell out of their mouths and electricity arched between them as they separated for breath like animals inhaling and exhaling, Sly undid Jesses breast plate Jess helped him take off her leggings too. Sly picked her up after the were done Jess wrapped her legs around her legs around Slys waist instantly being put back to the same intensity tongues sliding in and out Sly took one arm off of Jess's waist and moved it down to the inner thigh, rubbing it gently. Jess moaned he started playing with her from plunging his fingers into her soaking vigina to rubbing the clitoris lost in lust for minutes. When Sly suddenly putting Jess down on the the crafting bench with only panties on. Sly took off the Silverman stealth suit chest place next the leggings After a few seconds Sly was there with only boxers, Jess was the same only in panties on the crafting bench with a word jarvis rose a bed from the floor. Sly picked up jess putting her on the bed he got on top of her his bulge obvious They kissed like before... like animals playing tug of war, Jess biting Slys lip, while he was getting his way through her mouth to her tongue with his.

Slys boxers finally gave out it couldn't hold his member in any more they fell through the fly of his underwear, its eight inches throbbed before Jesses moist vagina, she gasped when she saw it. She started to rub it playing with the the tip and stroking his member. Sly pulled away from their kiss and said out of breath."Are you ready," Jess answered by guiding the tip of his cock on the lips of her vagina, Sly moved Jesses panties out of the way enough for him to put his penis through. And he did, he rubbed the tip of his cock on the lips Jess moaned as he did it. Sly grinned smugly pulling away and putting the tip back in, until Jess was practically begging for the cock. Sly was more then to happy to help. Sly plungged his penis into Jesses Vagina it instantly wrapped around tightly making it even more pleasurable for Sly as he struggled to put it in and out, as he did it the movements got smother within seconds he got the rhythm of it. The noised of there bodies connecting made it even hotter, within minutes there was only a flurry of movement and electricity coming from them. After what seemed like hours of animal instincts and lude noises Slys face tightened and he yelled, "_JESS I'M CUMMING!"_ Without hesitation she picked up her legs and wrapped them around Sly's waist and used it to make the pounding even more intense, with a yell Sly cumm spewed out into Jess for a second they stay there until sly pulled out and landed next to Jess on the bed and passed out.


	2. AfterMath

Chapter 2

Sly woke up, his stealth suit still scattered on the floor along with Jess's clothes. He sat up groggily looking over and saw Jess's naked form laying there, sleeping peacefully. Sly started thinking about all the things last night with Jess he got up hearing a gentle humm of electricity when she was near her he ben down and got his clothes from the floor when he felt his hairs bring pulled towards her from the static radiating off her. After examining her like she was a blueprint for a couple of minutes he got up still a little shaky from last nights rampage of pleasure and lust driven hours of sex. He wobbled around for a few minutes almost tripping over his suit muitple times when he reached his crystal chest using some stuff to make coffee, after taking a sip he felt instantly better. Sly sighed and went into his drawer, that was built into his crafting bench and pulled out a clean pair of underwear taking off his old ones and throwing them in his 'Trash Chute.' After he was done he got a black T-shirt his core shinning through it then getting his jeans, after that he picked up Jess's bra on the floor walking towards her sleeping body. Sly shook her gently instanty waking her up, she got up, jumping back. When she realised she was naked in front of Sly, she had a mixure of rage and terror on her face. Jess slowly started to go from surprised the embaressed as she remembered what had happened the night before. Sly smiled kindly and tossed her the bra, "We had better get back to the hall so, get your armor on and i'll put on my MK 3." Sly pointed to the hammer and Jess said still embarrassed, "Oh yeah I almost forgot about it thanks. Butyour right we should get back the guys are probably worried."

Sly and Jess flew back to the hall with a drowsy Katz waiting for them, half asleep with his feet in the healing pool. The sound of Sly's suit landing next to him woke him up completely, he got up insantly looking between the to and asked them his voice was stained from sleep deprivation. "What were you guys doing," He asked suspiciously. "There was thundering in the distance all night, couldn't sleep... im so tired right now." Sly put on his famous smile smoothly stepping in front of Jess so Kat couldn't see Jess blushing. "We were arguing thats why there was thunder all night but we worked it out, right Jess." Sly said face drained of emotion exept that smile Jess mumbled 'yes' quietly. Kat was only semi covined but he didnt argue because he was too tired. So he led the crew into the hall splittng off into his room to sleep While Jess whent to hers to think and take a shower, and Sly when to Pbats room to talk to him and straighten things out. Sly walked through the maze of hallways and stairs will he got to Pbats room, he knocked with a half naked Pbat standing infront of him. "Um... bad time," Sly said with a grin. "No Kats just fixing my my shirt, come in."

Sly stepped into Pbats room turning around to close the door. When he turned around around again Pbat was in his black panther suit without his mask. " It's really comfortable" Pbat said with a grin "Its scary how fast you change." Sly replyed as he sat down, "So did you think about joining me in wakanda." Yeah and.. I can't." "What do you mean?" Pbat questioned "I mean i have a home so I cant." Sly awsered "please if i have to i can give you a shoulder rub," Pbat asked as he winked at Sly as a hint of red seaping into his cheeks. Then suddenly tensed up and leaned in and whispered "I ah... hooked up with Jess last night."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter i just wanted to leave you guys ate a cliff hanger also im working on this every day but sorry if its taking so long to come out. Im trying people :P<p> 


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3

" I hooked up with Jess" Sly said looking into Pbats eyes and saw pure rage as he looked back at Sly. "Cheater," Pbats voice shaky with rage as he replied. Slys face tuned stone cold after hearing Pbats reply "Hey you knew what this was Pbat, we were never a thing we just happened to end up sleeping together... almost every time I talk to you. But it was only sex nothing else, and now I think i found someone that I love." If possible Pbat looked even angrier as he replied to Slys comment "Well you should get out of my room!" "Well i guess i will _Pbat!_" There faces were inches from each other from Their yelling when suddenly their lips crashed together, they embraced as they made out tongues sliding in and out of each others mouth while Sly biting Pbats lip as he undid his suit. When he finally got his suit off they fell to the floor. Then they separated a link of saliva fell out of there mouths as they started breathing hard. Why on the floor sly was on top of Pbat when he started to grab Slys butt groping it, Sly moaned and Pbat didn't miss his chance he flipped around in a split second and landed on top of Sly pinning him. Sly started to taking off Pbats suit, and within minutes Pbat and Sly were naked on Pbats floor. Then Sly grabbed Pbat jumping up and grabbing Pbat lifting him up with ease. Sly stood him up while kissing him, then swiftly turned behind Pbat grabbing his Rock hard penis with his nimble hands, and started pumping Pbats manhood while he lead his to Pbats butthole.

Sly started kissing Pbats neck from behind blowing and nibbling on his ear, while still pumping his hard penis back and forth Pbat moaning with slys every move. Pbat was in a world of pleasure when something poked him it didn't take long for him to figure out it was Slys unmet needs, so he said between breaths and moans. " Sly.. Ah... you can put it in me any time"" He said grunting from slys kissed and golden finger. Sly didn't waste any time grabbing his own member rubbing it along Pbats ass, And Pbat who was almost at climax hit his limit when he felt it rub up against his butt. "I'M CUMMING," Sly gasped as Pbats legs give out as his whipped creamy goodness sprayed all over Slys hands and the floor. As Pbat fell Sly followed close behind with his vise grip on Pbats penis, Pbat moaned louder than he ever had as Sly entered him with the momentum of the fall. Pbat landed on all fours with Sly on top, running his dick in and out of him like savage beast they lay there Sly rubbing Pbats penis and ramming his through Pbats butt. The're bodies connected made slapping noise with his balls and pelvis slapping against Pbats backside.

Sly breaths became shorter and more erratic as he plunged deeper and deeper with every movement he got faster, Then he teased up shoving his full length into Pbat and yelled. "I'M CUMMING." Slys stopped as his cumm spilled into Pbats ass, Pbat yelled out as Slys cumm filled up his backside. Pbat fell forward cumm flowing out of him as he layed on the ground naked. Sly stayed on his knees out of breath. Sly finally caught his breath and got up and wobbled over to his clothes and put them on, then said to Pbat "I have to go... this is the last time I've found someone who i love. I don't even know how this happened, but i have to go before the others find out what happened," Pbat who had turned over looked up and said, "I understand." with a sigh and a look of sorrow on his face. "Maybe one day we might do it again but, until that day lets stop this" Sly said with a slight grin.

Sly Walked out as he adjusted his clothes, his body on auto pilot as he went to his room because he was thinking about what just happened...


End file.
